


Ylang ylang

by alfaorionis



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'era una benevolenza infinita in quello sguardo, <br/>c'erano tenerezza, <br/>commozione e <br/>la profondità vuota e sciocca di chi ama.<br/>(Patrick Süskind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ylang ylang

**Author's Note:**

> Bene, è la mia prima Fanfiction sulle Cronache.   
> Rileggendola mi rendo conto che il personaggio è dannatamente OOC, chiedo perdono, e, a ben vedere, la storia c'entra poco con la terra di Narnia. Senza mettere il conto che la storia, per i miei canoni, non è romantica. E’ diabetica.  
> Peeerò a me piaceva, e quindi, eccola qua.  
> Piccola spiegazione: la storia dovrebbe essere ambientata nel 1945, quando il buon vecchio Peter aveva 18 anni.

Sta passando un’altra notte.  
Stanno lanciando troppe altre bombe.  
Stanno sparando altre centinaia di proiettili.  
Controllo di essere viva. Sorrido, mentre mi sfioro una coscia.   
Lo sono ancora, ma sento le forze venire meno.  Oramai non sono che il fantasma della vecchia me, consumata dal cinismo umano. Da una guerra troppo stupida, guidata da ideali folli.  
Negli ultimi anni ho visto dolore. Solo dolore.  
E ho sentito la paura impossessarsi di me, proprio come in questo momento.  
Urla.  
Non voglio sentire, ma non posso fare a meno di uscire, in cortile.  
 Un soffio di vento mi colpisce in pieno volto. E’ una brezza fredda, secca, tagliente.   
Potrebbe essere una bella nottata stellata di fine dicembre, sapete?   
Odo altri boati.   
Una lacrima scende, impercettibile, lungo la guancia. Soddisfo questo strano bisogno fisiologico di sfogarmi, anche se sono stata sempre troppo orgogliosa per piangere.  
Il volume dei singhiozzi si fa sempre più forte, ma non riesco a controllarlo.  
A controllarmi.  
Crollo a terra.  
Nel selciato risuona un rumore di passi.   
«Maledetto bastardo, ti sei svegliato, eh?» domando in tono beffardo, senza aspettarmi  risposta.   
Sento già i suoi occhi  dannatamente – meravigliosamente – blu fissi su di me, mi pesa il suo sguardo comprensivo. E biasimevole.  
  
  
  


Ci sono le stelle.  
Cerco qualcosa da dire, forse loro mi potranno dare un aiuto.  
Non ce la faccio, le parole mi muoiono in gola.   
E’ buffo, in fin dei conti ho tenuto discorsi di incoraggiamento per ben due guerre.   
Comizi per quindici anni. Ho stretto alleanze, convincendo, con una parlantina invidiabile, i più cocciuti re delle Terre vicine.  
Ma  lei mi destabilizza.  
E mi spaventa vederla così.   
Voglio ricordarti bella e spavalda, Liz.  
Ancora viva.  


  
  
Sono ancora seduta, tremante, ho bisogno della sicurezza della pietra.   
Più giu di così non posso cadere, perlomeno.  
Mi sta fissando, ancora, in silenzio. Odio questa sua ostentazione di calma.  
 «Pete, cazzo, di’ qualcosa! Ti prego» mi esce come un lamento, un’ultima supplica.  
Alzo lo sguardo, il viso bagnato da lacrima calde, gli occhi gonfi.  
Lo vedo cambiare espressione.  
  
  


Sorrido.  
Forse ancora si è conservato un  frammento della sua vecchia personalità.  
È, al contempo, la persona più fragile e sfacciata che abbia mai conosciuto.  
Dolce e amabilmente impaziente.  
Mi accomodo accanto a lei, e fisso il cielo.   
«Ti ho mai raccontato di Narnia?».  


  
Stavolta sono io a rimanere muta, sorpresa dalla sua domanda, posta con quell’aria da bambino che lo ha sempre caratterizzato, anche ora che ha diciott’anni suonati.  
È strano, Peter. Infantile e narciso, ma anche amabile e protettivo.  
Contraddittorio per natura, ecco il termine per definirlo.  
Mi chiedo come faccia sopportarmi. Per quale ragione perde ancora tempo dietro un povera fallita che piange, di notte, nel cortile davanti casa. Perché non si cerca qualcosa di meglio.  
Potrebbe essere felice.  
Allo stesso tempo, però, non voglio che scompaia, così come è entrato, dalla mia vita.  
Ho bisogno di lui. Ed è per questo che gli rispondo, sforzandomi a dimostrare la maggior tranquillità possibile. «Forse… »  
  
  


«Non sai mentire» sbuffo, spostando un ciuffo di capelli biondi di fronte agli occhi «ma ormai ti costringerò ad ascoltarmi»  le dico, deciso.  
La guardo di sottecchi; si sta asciugando il viso.  
La stringo a me, delicatamente per paura che si possa spezzare, ed inizio a raccontare.  
Ricordo ogni singolo dettaglio della mia terra, dalle montagne coperte d’erica, alle linee dolci delle colline, dal centauro più valoroso alla ninfa più aggraziata.  
Rivedo gli interni di Cair Paravell e nella mia mente compare ogni singolo arazzo, ogni sfumatura del tramonto sul mare.  
 L’amore per Narnia brucia in me dopo tanto tempo.  
Ero Re Peter il Magnifico.  
Grazie, Liz, per avermelo ricordato.  


  
Peter è la mia ancora di salvezza, mi aggrappo a lui con tutte le mie forze.  
Ed eccoci, ci vedo, due idioti in giardino che fantasticano su terre fantastiche nel momento in cui la guerra dilaga.  
Mentre cadono mine dal cielo, che, se non fosse per il rumore, qualche povero romantico sognatore scambierebbe per stelle cadenti.  
Appoggio la testa nell’incavo del suo collo ed inspiro; Peter sa di buono, semplicemente.  
Chiudo gli occhi. Penso sia questo l’odore di Narnia.  
  
  


Si è addormentata.  
Il mio cuore si libera di un macigno.  
Stanotte è passata.  
La prendo in braccio, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, il suo capo ancora appoggiato alla mia spalla.  
I suoi capelli hanno un buon profumo;  sanno di quell’essenza particolare, Ylang ylang, che le avevo regalato io. Era un estratto di una pianta esotica, credo, selvaggia e non comune, come Liz.  
Se me lo chiedessero, molto probabilmente, direi che questo è mio odore preferito.  
Perché sa d’amore.   
 _Perché sa di Narnia._  


 


End file.
